Obvious
by DreamerChild88
Summary: It doesn't take a profiler to see that Spencer Reid is interested in Rossi's daughter. Unfortunately for Spencer, his closest friends are the best profilers in the BAU. Will they tease him relentlessly or will they help him get the girl? The newest story in my 'Shannon Grace' universe.


Obvious

AN: Here it is; the next story in my 'Shannon Grace' universe. This story follows 'Shannon Grace' and 'Surprise.' I recommend reading those stories first, but you should still be able to follow this story even if you haven't read those.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Criminal Minds. I do own Shannon and Julia.

April 2012

Spencer Reid looked up from the consult he was working on just as Shannon Rossi walked into the BAU bullpen.

"Hi Spencer," the pretty young brunette smiled as she passed his desk. She continued through the bullpen and up the stairs to her father's office. Shannon was the assistant director of the FBI's Childcare Center. Her father, David Rossi, was a profiler with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. Shannon would often have lunch with her father if he wasn't out of town on a case.

Spencer continued to watch Shannon until she disappeared into her father's office.

"See something you like Pretty Boy," Derek Morgan teased his friend and colleague. The dark skinned profiler had quit working on his own consult and had spent the last several minutes watching his younger coworker.

"I don't know what you are talking about Derek. I have been working on consults all morning," the young genius gestured at the files spread across his desk.

"I'm pretty sure that your most recent 'consult' just walked into her father's office," Emily laughed as she glanced up from her own consult. The profilers were all working on consults today; they had spent the last six days on a case, only getting home last night.

"I hate profilers," Spencer muttered.

"You hate me Spence?" JJ asked playfully as she walked back to her desk.

"Not you JJ, just these two," Spencer pointed at Derek and Emily.

"We are trained to notice behavior Reid, not that it takes a profiler to notice your interest in Shannon," Emily responded.

"Yes I am interested in Shannon," Spencer stated. "Now can you please allow me to go back to work? I really do not want to spend the weekend finishing these consults."

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Derek questioned. "Playing chess or starting your next doctorate?"

"You should ask her out," JJ encouraged her friend.

"Out, like on a date?" he replied.

"Yes on a date," the blonde profiler told him.

"I am not sure about that," Spencer muttered. "My experience with women is pretty limited." Nearly eight years at the BAU had greatly improved the young genius' social skills, and had made him far less awkward. However, the profilers had crazy work hours and travel schedules which made dating and relationships somewhat difficult. With the exception of JJ, everyone on the team was single.

"So you're going to let your fear of striking out keep you from playing the game?" Derek asked him.

"Derek has a good point," JJ agreed. "I wonder if his explanation from paraphrasing from 'A Cinderella Story' is as good."

"Sisters, JJ. I have two sisters." Derek retorted.

"Experience aside, why don't you ask her out?" Emily questioned her friend.

"I'm worried she'll say no," Spencer admitted quietly. "She is intelligent and beautiful. She is also Rossi's daughter and a single mom."

Each of the profilers knew that Shannon had a child. Four year old Julia Rossi occasionally visited the BAU with her mom. Julia's father, however, was a mystery. Shannon had mentioned him once or twice, but only in passing. Garcia had located Julia's birth certificate with a quick, but not entirely legal, online search. Her search hadn't been very helpful; Shannon was listed as Julia's mother but the section marked 'father' had been left blank. The blonde technical analyst had no doubts about her ability to locate the information she wanted. Out of respect for her friend's privacy, she had decided not to continue her search for information on Julia's father.

"You never know Spencer, she might just say yes," Derek told him.

"What makes you think that?" Spencer wanted to know.

"Her behavior is just as obvious as yours," the dark skinned profiler told him. "Today for example, she only said hi to you even though Emily and I were both at our desks when she walked through the bullpen."

"Not to mention," JJ added, "She always sits at your desk when she stops in the bullpen."

"She also does that when we go out as a group," Derek remarked. Shannon had joined the team for dinner on a number of occasions.

"So she sits near me. What does that prove?" Spencer wanted to know.

"Proximity says quite a bit," Emily explained. "Women are more likely to position themselves close to someone they're interested in."

"Emily isn't Shannon going out with us tomorrow night?" JJ asked with a mischievous smile.

"I believe she is," Emily responded, seeing the look on her friend's face. "Why?"

"I was thinking that tomorrow would be a good time to ask Shannon if she is interested in anyone," JJ told the brunette profiler. "Especially if we ask her after she's had a couple of drinks."

"Good plan," Emily said. Just then, Dave door opened and Shannon left her father's office. Walking into the bullpen, she stopped near Spencer's desk to talk to her profiler friends.

"Hey guys," Shannon said as Spencer received three identical glares from JJ, Emily and Derek. Each glare clearly said 'I told you so.'

"I'm good. How is my favorite little mama?" Derek teased playfully. Little mama was the nickname he had given Shannon, just as he called Emily 'Princess' or Garcia 'Baby girl.'

"Oh, I am fantastic." She replied with a smile. "Emily, JJ are we still going out tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, we still are," Emily confirmed. "We were just wondering if you were still coming with us."

"I'm definitely still coming, especially since my dad has agreed to watch Julia," Shannon told them. "I need to head back to work. I'll see you guys later."

"I told you Spencer, she likes you," Derek said after Shannon left the bullpen. "It's obvious."


End file.
